Snowball Fight
by DecemeberXmasBlossom
Summary: He didn't expect snowballs to be flying at them, and a snowball fight to occur, but his two best friends should have known better than to pick a fight with two people who can see the light of Etro. Let the snowball fight begin. Hnts of Noctis/Stella


**Title: Snowball Fight  
Author: DecemberXmasBlossom  
****Author Note: Orginally I was going to post on Christmas, even though it isn't Christmasy, but I doubt I'm going to have t time to post it on Christmas with family coming over. Anyway happy holidays.  
Until Noctis friends are given names.  
Shotgun Guy is Sal  
Scar face is Marcus ****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Versus, if I did, Stella/Noctis would be the cannon (even though there is a large chance they might be cannon) and it would be out already.**

Perhaps he should have been expecting Sal to throw a full blown assault of snowballs at him and his fiancé Stella.

It was defiantly his style. Sal had always been the most playful one of the group compared to Marcus and Shad. Although despite his slightly immature attitude his blond haired best friend had always been able to find a way to make him laugh.

He slightly watches the remaining snow of the snowball currently sliding down the wall although he would give his hyperactive credit he does know how to aim.

Considering the fact his previous assault was just mere centimeters away from their faces. He instantly grabbed Stella's hand and pulled her towards the fountain.

Trying to avoid as many snowballs as he can, although he knows that a few of them manage to hit them, considering the large amounts of white snow sliding down his black winter jacket. He is sure that Stella's white coat had received the same treatment.

He knows that Marcus was probably aiding Sal in throwing snowballs at them as well. She silently hid behind the ledge of the large fountain.

Her gloved hands instantly grabbed a bunch of snow, forming a snowball with it. Her blue eyes notices Sal poking his head from the tree, noting the fact his bright golden locks being covered by a black beanie.

She threw her arm back allowing the snowball to fly so it the hit the tree bark very close to his face, causing him to jump back in surprise.

"Hey no fair, Noct," he complained softly.

"Hmm I didn't throw that Sal," he remarked and she almost heard the smirk present in her fiance's voice.

"You threw that Stel?" Sal complained lightly, and she can hear the shock in the shotgun user's voice.

"Oh come on Sal," she remarked lightly noting that Noctis was gathering a bit of snow in his hand. "You couldn't possibly think that I'm some helpless girl who doesn't know how to throw a snowball."

"Well I didn't think you were some helpless girl," he admitted softly as Marcus threw a snowball at him hitting the second shelf of the fountain which Noctis countered hitting Sal on the shoulder. She wondered if he forgot to hide behind the tree. "Hey that hurt Noctis."

"It's just snow, Sal," he remarked back making another snowball. "And besides you started to this war."

"True, but I wanted to actually break up your whole love fest scene," he remarked smiling brightly at the chance to tease the two of them together.

"How can talking about politics make us look like lovey dovey," Stella questioned noting her fiancé was pulling his arm back with a snowball in hand.

"You two are always lovey dovey," Sal replied moving to hide behind the tree as a snowball came close to his face. As Marcus countered the attack throwing the snowball with his right hand first before throwing the one in his left both of them hitting pretty closely to where Noctis was hiding behind the fountain.

"You two were even lovey dovey when the two of were fighting each other during the war," Sal replied throwing a snowball at them.

She slightly rolled her eyes at that comment. Sure she cared for Noctis during the war, but not to the point where she would be sprouting love sonnets or anything.

In fact she had fought Noctis quite seriously during the war, and despite the fact that he always let her live. She knows that Noctis had fought her seriously as well.

"I think the cold is causing you have some crazy thoughts," Noctis replied avoiding a snowball that Sal threw him moments later.

She smirked lightly before creating two snowballs before teleporting behind Sal and Marcus throwing the snowballs at their unexpected backs. Causing them both to jump in surprise but before either of them could turn around. She teleported back to her orginal spot behind the fountain, and she can see the slight smirk present on both of her fiance's face.

"Cheater," Sal and Marcus remarked although she can hear the smile in their face.

"Anything goes," Noctis remarked back.

She honestly doesn't know how many hours she spent exchanging snowballs with Sal and Marcus, with her fiance by her side.

But she does know that she needed this break from politics, and from the smile on Noctis face she can tell that he needed it as well.

**-the end**


End file.
